


Lol xP

by tomlindaddy



Category: non fandom
Genre: i just want kyanna to live tweet this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindaddy/pseuds/tomlindaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zaynna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> livetweet this

"hey slave" said zayn

"yea?" kyanna asked, putting down her basket of picked cotton 

"wanna let me rape you or smthn" zayn said

"not really i am busy" said kyanna

"ok" zayn walks away

* 

later when kyanna is in her slave room where she doesn't have a bed, only rags she pulls out her mac book pro 

"hey lol" comes from emily

"wanna skype?" comes from emily again

idk what website were using let's say twitter

"hey guess what" kyo said to emo 

"what"

"zayn tryna fuck" 

"what he say"

"he was like what dat mouf do"

"really"

"nah he was just like wanna let me rape you or smthn it was like a poem" 

"oh that coo do you like hot pockets"

"i dont eat hot pockets im a slave"

"so what you eat"

"idk tortillas"

* 

the next day zayn n kyanna were boutta hav sex evn tho thats like hella illegal 

perrie walks in on them right b4 they got anything started 

"Wyd" perrie says

"nothin gna rape this slave u want in"

"sure" perrie walk over to kyan 

"uhhh nah bitch don't touch me what if u try to put a dreadlock in me or smthn nah i dont play that"

"oh" perrie says 

"bye"

then perrie leaves

whatvr happens w zayn aftr that... happens

*

"hey" zayn says to kyano after

"wasup" she says

"wanna go make dinner i caught a wild goat yesterday" zayn says

"yea"

"bye"

"mhm"

*

kyana finds niall horan's naked body on the kitchen counter

"hm." she says

"he does look like a goat" she says right before she cuts his legs off n puts them thru a meat grinder

*

"this is good goat" zayn says

"thanks" says kyanna

fin

 


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " im still zayns slave but he has upgraded my slave status so now i can pick the goat we eat (: the goat can be nick or megern."
> 
> livetweet!!

"hi kyanna" says zayn

"hey zayn. u look nice today where are you going"

zayn has a shirt and jeans on kyanna think this looks nice cuz she still a slave it aint that nice but its kinda nicr like he dont look bummy or nothin but it cud be better u feel me

"um. gotta do sum shoppin 2day i was wondering if u wud hunt dinner?" zayn asks kyani 

"ok sure wheres the stuff i need"

"basement"

"ok"

"bye kyan"

"its kyanna"

"ur my slave wtf itll be banana bread if i say so"

*

kyanna rubs her hands together smirking she calls up her friend yessi 

"hey kyanna!!"

"why u yellin"

"y not"

"idk"

"where did u get a phone"

"zayn"

"y dont u call the cops so u dont goutta be a slave no more"

"idk"

"oh ok wsup"

"i need 2 do sum huntin"

yessi evil laughs 

*

kyanna prepares all the carrots n veggies n stuff 

she gets a txt from zayn

"big party 2night. hope the goat is ready"

"oh shit"

*

"AHHHUaaszhyg&^^~~hgf" Screams nick grimshaw as kyanna jabs a dagger thru his left hand. she pulls out the knife and then stabs the other n ties the hands up

"youlk nver get away with thsi!" screams nick 

"yea i will lol" says kyanna cuz YEA she will duh 

kyanna cuts off nicks toes then his feet then starts chopping his fingers one by one but he is still alive! kyanna quickly pulls out his eye balls n sighs in defeat. this body is 2 disgusting go feed to ppl. she sighs deeply 

"need hunt more"

kyanna smirks 

shes going to make this personal

*

"well well well look what we have here" says a talking footnamed megan while catching kyanna climb thru her window

"yes it is i! the great kyanna! u reDy 2 die?"

"omg ur gonna kill me!?"

"Um u fucking DYKE IDIOT WHAT THE FUCK DID U THINK I WAS GONNA DO? COME IN HERE AND FJCKIN DO A RAIN DANCE N MAKE U HOMEMADE CHOCOLATE. SEE THIS IS EXACTLY WHY U SHOHLD DIE U FUCKING UNPOPPED TITTY PIMPLE"

MEGAN DONT EVEN GET A CHANCE BEFORE KYANNA IS RIPPIN OUT HER TEETH ONE BY ONE AND SHOVIN THEM DOWN HER THROAT. KYANNA GO HARD AF 

*

dinnr that nifht.

"umm this taste a lil weird lol" says perrie

"the girl had a tad yeast infection n u eatin her pussy lips so" says kyanna

zayn giggles n kisses kyanna forehead 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry kyanna


End file.
